


Aradshir, the Old King’s Fereshteh

by Origen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gentle Sex, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origen/pseuds/Origen
Summary: “Trying living a little.”“Says the man who has been dead for ten-thousand years.”
Relationships: Old Virgin King/His Eldritch Knight Who Wants to Gently Deflower Him, Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Aradshir, the Old King’s Fereshteh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



“Trying living a little.”

“Says the man who has been dead for ten-thousand years.”

“I am not a man. I am a Fereshteh.”

Old King Hormuzd waved a dismissive hand, and the swirl of eldritch energy which was Ardashir parted like glittering smoke around him. “Whatever you say.”

“I just said that you should try living a little,” Aradshir chided as he reformed behind Hormuzd. Fereshteh or man, he certainly could look like a man when he wanted to—a handsome, hale man, richly accoutered and wielding a sword, cloaked in wings of blue and gold flame. For short periods, anyway.

“Except that, I meant,” Hormuzd clarified.

Truth be told, he was tired. So very, very tired. The Kingdom was surrounded by enemies on all sides, and Hormuzd had been fighting for as long as he could remember. The screams and blood of battle, the horrors of war, rage and grief over the bodies of the deceased—these had been his life, no end in sight. He’d known nothing else; he’d had no time for wife or children, for love.

Aradshir, however, wanted to change all that. The Fereshteh said he had descended from Heaven to protect Hormuzd and the people of his kingdom, and he promised to bring them a great victory in the coming morn. But as for tonight…

“I need to rest and prepare for tomorrow. But if, after tomorrow, we emerge victorious, I promise you I will reconsider my position,” Hormuzd said, retreating to the sanctum of his private chambers and closing the door on Aradshir’s glittering, swirling non-face.

Long story short? They won. And true to his word, Hormuzd reconsidered his position.

And now, in his new “position,” as it were, he was naked and flat on his back in the middle of the royal bed, with Aradshir, lazy, glowing, and translucent above him.

“I know you’ve never done this before. I know you’ve been hurting for a long, long time. I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Aradshir said.

Hormuzd closed his eyes, throat tight, as tears threatened. He’d never told anyone—anyone!—this secret. It had been his secret shame, his solitary burden. He’d genuinely believed that he might die alone, unloved, and quite possibly unmourned, if he could not protect his people from the invaders.

“That will not come to pass because we saved the kingdom, my liege,” Aradshir said like he could hear Hormuzd’s unvoiced thoughts. Maybe he could. But before Hormuzd could inquire one way or the other, Aradshir took the shape of a handsome man and kissed him.

The kiss was…otherworldly. Warmth like the rays of the midsummer sun seemed to pour from Aradshir’s lips and into Hormuzd’s mouth, easing the chronic pain of half-healed injuries, of advancing age. Easing the aching pain in his heart. Like that, just like that, nothing hurt anymore! He actually felt good. He felt…sexy. Aroused. Moaning softly, Hormuzd wrapped his arms around Aradshir’s strong, muscular shoulders and pulled him down, deepening their kiss. Their tongues jousted and danced, Hormuzd smiling at the intimate, ticklish sensations. They nipped at one another’s lips playfully. Hormuzd _laughed aloud_ —by God in Heaven, when was the last time he had _laughed_?

But Aradshir could not hold his human body stable for long. His form dispersed in a warm, silent gust, but not for a moment did he stop kissing and touching Hormuzd. Hormuzd could feel Aradshir on his lips, on his throat, his breastbone, his belly. Phantom hands stroked up and down his arms and his sides, his inner thighs, calves, and feet. Warm, buzzing energy tangled with his fingers, teased between his toes. He writhed and whined, tossing from side to side, unable to escape the sweetly devastating pleasure. He was being touched everywhere…everywhere except…except…

“Please,” Hormuzd whispered. He wanted more; he couldn’t tolerate this waiting any longer.

“Your wish is my command, my liege,” Aradshir replied.

And then Hormuzd felt it. The touch on his cock, just teasing the tip at first, easing the foreskin back as precome welled up from the slit and slid down the underside in a slick, glistening thread. Hormuzd’s hips jerked. “More,” he begged, and Aradshir gave it to him, wrapping his eldritch energies around Hormuzd’s cock, all strong, attentive strokes and gentle, attentive caresses. Gentle, always so gentle, and Aradshir was everywhere, absolutely _everywhere_. Even Hormuzd’s balls were lifted and fondled, his perineum rubbed. And his anus…! Feather-light flicks, probing at the entrance. Hormuzd arched his spine—more, he wanted—nay, needed—more—

The hint of first penetration filled Hormuzd with pure, liquid heat, swirling and curling like tongues of flame, touching him inside in secret places Hormuzd had never known existed, places that made him shudder and shake, places that made his cock weep. So gorgeous, so intense—Hormuzd tensed, muscles locked, toes curled, fingers digging into the bedsheets. He was getting close now, very close, and beyond this point there would be no return—

Aradshir materialized again, and this time, that handsome, hale body fell forward onto Hormuzd and plunged into him, balls deep in a single stroke. Hormuzd cried out, ecstatic and grateful, and then he held onto Aradshir for dear life as Hormuzd pounded into him. In and out, in and out, in and out, each perfectly aimed thrust pushing against his prostate gland. In and out, in and out, in and out, flesh slapping against flesh, each contact buzzing, vibrating warmth. High-pitched, animal cries were falling unchecked from Hormuzd’s lips, and he was moments, mere moments from coming—

Hormuzd threw his head back, his vision blanking, and began to ejaculate. Spurts of semen launched themselves from his cock in long, white streaks while he spasmed around Aradshir’s thick cock, still and buried to the hilt inside of him. He’d never come so hard or so profusely, not even as a young man, and Aradshir rocked against him, claiming his mouth with for one last, hot-breathed kiss and drawing out the orgasm until the pleasure was practically pain.

It was only as Hormuzd’s passion subsided that Aradshir allowed himself to dematerialize, but from the colors and the patterns of his energies, complex and practically blinding in their otherworldly beauty, Hormuzd knew that Aradshir was coming too.

“What will you do, now that the war is won and you have been released from your bond of servitude to the kingdom?” Hormuzd asked afterwards as they lay together, lazy and replete, wrapped around each other.

“That depends on you, my liege,” Aradshir replied, giving Hormuzd a gentle, lingering stroke down the shaft of his spent cock. “You may dismiss me if you wish, but my choice would be to stay and love you.”

Long story short? Aradshir stayed.


End file.
